Why I Hate Sweets
by CloudyStorms
Summary: Niou and Marui are arguing about why Marui likes sweets. Marui complains to Yukimura and Niou gets punished. As punishment, Niou is banned from seeing Marui. Niou then realizes that he harbors feelings for Marui. Love develops and it turns into a new thing.
1. Chapter 1

Why I Hate Sweets

Chapter 1: Punishment

NIOU P.O.V

"This is so delicious!", was the first thing I heard when I arrived at school. It was no mystery as to who made that remark. "Oi, Marui.", I said as I walked up to the origin of that ridiculous voice. "What's your problem so early in the morning, Niou?", he replied with his usual greeting. "It's so early in the morning and you're already eating sweets, huh, Marui?", I said. "I can't help it. It's the thing that gives me so much energy.", his usual explanation. "It would be bad if one of Rikkai's star players had no energy in him.", he retorted with so much pride. "Hey. Hey. Let's not get so full of ourselves.", I teased. "You think you're so omniscient, don't you, Niou?", he mocked. "Oh, since when did you start using big words like "Omniscient"?", I asked. "Ha! You're just asking that 'cause you don't know it's meaning.", he laughed. "It means "one who knows all things", doesn't it?", I said as I made fun of this tennis player again. "Now, now, Niou. Let's not get cocky just because you know the meaning of one easy word.", he teased. "You little..", I said as I lunged myself at him. "Oi, Niou. Take it easy! I was just kidding you.", he exclaimed as he tried to escape from the strong grip I had on him. I was about to say something to him, but was interrupted by the arrival of the rest of the Regulars. "My, my. What's going on here?", Yukimura, our team's Captain asked as he saw our little argument. "Nothing. We were just playing around.", I tried to reason myself out of this , because the last thing I want is for our captain to lecture me. Good thing he just laughed at us about it. I thought I was finally out of trouble, but, that Marui just had to open his big mouth about it. "Niou-kun, let's talk later.", our captain said. "Yes,sir.", I replied, clearly trying to hide the fear behind my voice. "Okay, everyone. Let's get on with practice.", he announced. We immediately obliged. I was just a little worried about how Yukimura will scold, lecture, punish me later. That guy is a freakin' sadist after all. "Niou!", Sanada, our Vice-Captain shouted. "YES!", I tried to reply casually. "You're not focused at all!", he shouted more. "Sorry!", I exclaimed as I tried to regain my focus. A few hours later, practice was finally over. "Niou!", Sanada called my name again. "Yes,sir!", I said as politely as I can, because seriously, I don't need Sanada being all up in my business either. "Next time, if I catch you not focused at all, you will have to do practice routines all by yourself in the middle of the courts!", Vice-Captain shouted. "Yes, sir!", was all that I could reply. "Ohohohohoho. That's very unusual, isn't it, Niou-kun?", Marui said, laughter clearly obvious in his voice. "Okay, everyone dismissed!", Sanada ordered. "Niou-kun, Marui-kun. Come with me.", our captain said , with a smiling face as he motioned for us to come near him. "Eh?! Me too?", the Sweets Lover stated, clearly nervous. We simply had no choice but to follow. "This is all your fault, Marui.", I whispered to his ear. "Could you please not put your face so close to mine!", he blushed. We slowly walked over to where Yukimura was waiting. It was a good thing that Yukimura was very patient. "Okay. So you're both here. Niou-kun, if you don't mind, I'll talk to Marui-kun first.", he calmly stated. "Oh, if you dare try to run away, I'll destroy you.", he said with a smile. "How the hell can he say that with a smile?!", I thought. Now, I wouldn't even think of running away. Gah, this is very aggravating!

MARUI P.O.V

"So, Yukimura-san.", I said as carefully as possible, because I don't dare to anger this sadist in front of me. "Marui-kun. Tell me how this all started.", he said casually. "Ah. I was just enjoying myself, you know, eating candy and sweets to pass time while waiting for you guys.", I started explaining. "And then?", our team captain inquired. "Niou arrived and then he began teasing me about how much I liked sweets. Then things just somehow turned out that way.", I elucidated. "So, it was Niou-kun who started this?", our captain asked. I felt like I was being interrogated about a crime I was never involved in. "Well, you could say that.", I weakly replied. "Hm?", Yukimura says as if he didn't hear. "Ah, okay I understand. But, next time, Marui-kun, don't be easily annoyed by Niou-kun's antics.", he requested. "Yes.", I just replied. "Okay, you may go now.", he announces. "Thank you.", I said as I bowed my head. I then exited the room.

NIOU P.O.V

"So, was it a scary lecture?", I asked Marui as he exited the clubroom where he talked with Yukimura. "Not so much.", Marui quietly replied. I wasn't able to quite make it out, but judging by his reaction, he wasn't that much nagged. "Well, I'm going ahead of you, Niou.", Marui said as he waved good-bye. "Yeah. Catch you later.", I said. I prepared myself for what I know was going to be a scary lecture from our sadist captain. I touched the doorknob, twisted it, and as soon as I know it, I was inside the clubroom, looking at a sitting Yukimura. "Yo, Captain.", I greeted usually. "Have a seat, Niou-kun.", he offered as he pointed at a chair across from him. "Ah. Sure.", I replied as I graciously accepted his offer. "Niou-kun. Were you the one who started this nonsensical fight?", he inquired. "Yes.", I replied quietly. "Okay. That's all that I need to know.", he said. "What's your verdict?", I asked. "Oh. Haha. Verdict? That's a very deep word Niou-kun. But, also fitting for the punishment that I'm about to give you.", he started. I swallowed hard, knowing that this verdict will be anything but easy. "So, Niou-kun, my final verdict is that you're banned from seeing Marui-kun.", he casually said. "What?! But, he's in the tennis club. I can't just pretend that he doesn't exist.", I reacted. "Yes. I know that, which is why you will hereby be prohibited to join in any of our club activities for two, whole weeks.", he said. "It's really bothering other people. You know, the way you always make fun of him.", he continued. I suddenly stood up. Surely, he was expecting an argument from me, but, I didn't say anything anymore. I quickly walked away from the clubroom, gathered my stuff and quickly walked home, leaving Yukimura. I just could't accept it. Sure, I always made fun of Marui every chance I get, but, that doesn't mean that I hate him. It would be torture. I met the Sweets Lover as I was walking home. I approached him, having full knowledge that this will be the last time that I will be talking to him, that I would be able to see him, the last chance that I will be able to touch him. It was only two weeks, but, still, it would be torture. I was only a few steps away from him, and the moment that I was only millimeters away from this idiot, I quickly hugged him from the back. Scare and surprise were an obvious reaction from him. "Marui!", I exclaimed. "Niou?", he spoke my name so quietly. "What's wrong?", he asked me. "Marui! Marui! Marui!", were the only words currently flowing out of my mouth. "Niou, you don't have to say my name so loudly like that. It's not like this is the last time that you're going to see me.", he teased. "Oh. How'd it go with Yukimura-san?", he asked. I replied him with silence. I knew that I should be explaining about Yukimura's judgment, but, not a single word escaped my mouth. "What. So you're suddenly not able to talk?", he keeps talking. "Marui.", I finally said. "I've got something to tell you.", I started. "What is it?", he asked. "You see, Yukimura's final verdict was me being banned from seeing you for two weeks.", I continued to explain. "But, isn't that going to be hard? I mean, we are in the tennis club together.", he innocently stated. "I know. That's why I'm banned from participating in any of the tennis club activities.", I finished my explanation. "We can always talk after club activities, right?", this idiot kept asking. "NO! That's impossible, too. Yukimura has banned me from talking to you at school or at any place. He'll personally destroy me if I do that. But since my punishment starts tomorrow, I'll gladly enjoy this final moment I get to spend with you.", words suddenly decided to pour out. "Niou.", he said, in a whisper I can barely make out. He slowly turned around and hugged me back. "Niou. Niou. Niou.", he kept on repeating my name. It's weird though. We both know that it'll only be for two weeks, but, we're both crying like crazy. I couldn't take it anymore. In a blink of an eye, I closed the gap between our lips. Even I had no idea as to why I did that. Maybe it's because I will deeply miss him. Surprisingly, there was not much resistance from him. We shared another kiss. "Niou.", he murmured. "Yes?", I say. "I'll miss you.", he said. He began to cry. "Come on now Marui. It's only two weeks.", I tried consoling him. "I know.", he said as he tried to pull himself together. We parted from our embrace, said our good-bye's, and then went off on our own ways. I walked home quietly, thinking that two weeks will be a long time. But, I reassured myself with the fact that I will see him again soon.


	2. My Only Paradise

Chapter 2: My Only Paradise

NIOU P.O.V

I spent my days focusing on school work for once. Other people kept asking as to why I was not joining club activities, but I just ignored them. I couldn't stand the wait. Sooner or later now, I'll die from not seeing Marui. This was the first time that I wanted to hit Yukimura so bad. I don't care if he just got back from the hospital. Wait, I shouldn't be talking about my Captain like this. I just waited for the school bell that signalled the end of classes to ring. After classes, I always make it a habit to get a glimpse as to what the tennis club is doing. Not because I miss it, but because of that stupid Sweets Fanatic. Is he doing okay? Is Sanada pushing him too hard? These questions constantly ran around my head. I just couldn't bear not seeing Marui for a day. Even though it's just a glimpse, I'm still satisfied with it. I was the last student who left the school, well asidde from the members of the school clubs. Apparently, the tennis club finished earlier than I thought it would, so by the time I was walking home, they were already on their own ways. "Is Marui even thinking about me? Is he even missing me?", I whispered as I walked. When I finally reached my house, I quickly greeted my parents, then went straight to bed without eating anything.

The next day wasn't pleasant as usual. I just had to make sacrifices. It will only be three more days before I can finally be with my Marui again. Ha! I'm talking as if we were actually going out. As usual, I was waiting for that school bell to ring. Three more seconds. 3, 2 , 1. Okay. The waiting's over. It's finally time to go home. I caught a glimpse of the tennis club again, and I was just glad to see that Marui was still okay. The next thing I saw was quite surprising. I was looking outside our classroom's window, minding my own business, looking at the tennis courts. Marui was looking around the courts, then he started looking up at our school's buildings. In my mind I was hoping that Marui would look over in my direction. Well, that wish soon came true. He suddenly looked up at me and flashed a toothy smile. Naturally, I would smile back, so, I did. He suddenly averted his gaze from me when Yukimura called out his name, I think. I just sat around in our classroom happily, realizing that Marui has not completely forgotten about my existence. I waited until their club activities were finished, then I went home. A always do that because I was hoping that I would run into Marui. Well, I did run into him, but, not the way that I wanted it to go. "HEY! Let me go!", I heard Marui's voice. "I said let me go!", he repeated. I went to the place where I heard his voice. "Please. Let. Me. Go.", Marui cried. I won't forgive the person who made my Marui cry. I revealed myself to the attacker. "Oi! Don't touch him!", I demanded. "Huh? Who are you?!", the assailant asked. "Niou Masaharu, 3rd Year, Rikkaidai Fuzokuchuu.", I replied him with a sarcastic voice. "I didn't ask for your personal information.", the annoying assailant said. I looked over at Marui. He was still crying. It was obvious that he was not used to this kind of treatment. But, he doesn't need to worry anymore. I punched the crook on the stomach to ensure that he would not be able to get up again. I grabbed Marui's hand, and we ran away together. When I was sure that the villain would not go after us, I talked to Marui. "Marui, are you okay? Did he do anything to you?", I asked, but he didn't reply. Instead, he hugged me, so tight that I tried gasping for air. "Niou!", he said. "Marui. Answer me please. Did he do anything to you?", I asked again, highly anticipating for an answer. "Nothing. Almost. But, you saved me.", he mumbled. "Thank God.", I whispered. "Niou. When are you coming back?", he inquired. "After three days.", I answered. "I see. I've missed you so much.", he said. "Don't worry. I'll be back soon.", I assured him. "But, I have one request.", I started. "What is it?", he seemed enthusiastic. "When I do return, can you welcome me back with open arms?", I asked him. "Sure.", was his reply. "Thank you.", I whispered in his ear. I escorted him home to make sure that he will be safe. "Good-bye.", I bowed then went my own way.

Three days have gone by without troubles. It was finally time for me to return to where I belong. I was actually very nervous about returning to our club. But, I gathered up all my courage, and went to the courts. The moment I opened the gates to the tennis courts, I was welcomed by a very happy Marui, who ran straight to me and gave me a big hug. "Welcome back!", he said, a little bit teary. "Good to be back.", I said. "Welcome back, Niou-kun.", Yukimura greeted. I was happy to be back to the place where I would be together with the person that I loved the most. To me, this place is better than heaven.

-END-


End file.
